Love by the Water
by adreamersimagination
Summary: The two had a love that faced more obstacles than they could count but always found their way through. They let down their walls and finally opened up to the possibility of love together. Emma Swan and Killian Jones were building a romance that was meant to last forever.


**Hi! I have never written a Captain Swan story before but I decided to try it out. I absolutely love Captain Swan and the relationship that these two have. It has been beautiful to watch their love grow. They are by far one of my favorite couples on television and I seriously cannot get enough of them! I decided to try and write a piece for their love. I hope that I have done the characters justice! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters**

Emma Swan loved Killian Jones. She loved that he made her feel safe when the whole world was against her. She loved that one smile could change her entire mood. She loved that he saw past the wall she had put up and really took the time to get to know the real her. She loved how great he was with Henry and that he really seemed to genuinely care about her son. She could spend hours listing all the things she loved about him. She was scared though. She feared that one day he would wake up and realize that he wanted more than she could give him. It was a nagging fear she carried around with her every day.

"Good morning love," Killian greeted when he saw the blonde walk into their shared kitchen.

"Morning," Emma greeted before walking over and sharing a kiss with her boyfriend. "Where's Henry?"

"The lad stepped out to meet Regina for the day. He said he would return sometime tonight," Killian explained.

"So we have the day to ourselves?" Emma asked, a smile on her face.

"Aye," Killian nodded and then gestured to the coffee pot. "I finally figured out this contraption and made you a cup of coffee, love."

"And you didn't break it?" Emma teased, accepting the mug he offered her and taking a sip. "I'm impressed."

"You continue to doubt my abilities," Killian raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the blonde.

"I have a broken toaster that can back up my concerns," Emma smirked.

"That was one time," Killian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. Emma placed her mug on the counter and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "The thing was toying with me."

"I'm sure that was exactly what it was doing," Emma nodded and laughed.

"You're lucky I love you, my love," Killian said.

"I am, aren't I?" Emma asked, an eyebrow raised. In truth, she was lucky that he loved her. She was never an overly affectionate person or the kind of person who liked to share their feelings. When she was alone with Killian though, she was never afraid to show her softer side. He made her feel comfortable enough that she wanted to be open with him about how she really felt.

"I'm the lucky one love," Killian insisted. Emma smiled and then closed the gap between them for a sweet, yet passionate kiss. It filled them both with a love that they longed to have. They searched their whole lives to find someone that made them feel like they were loved and they had found that in each other.

 **.**

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, raising a curious eyebrow and crossing her arms. Killian was standing in front of the fridge with a pensive look on his face.

"I was trying to decide if I want something to eat or not," Killian explained.

"We could go out to dinner," Emma suggested. "I'm kind of hungry myself."

"Perfect plan love," Killian said before closing the fridge and walking over towards his girlfriend. He stuck out his arm and smiled. "Shall we, milady?"

"Such a gentleman," Emma laughed and wrapped her arm through his. The two locked up the door to their small house and walked down the street, arm in arm.

"It's a lovely night out," Killian noted.

"Want to walk by the water before we go to dinner?" Emma asked.

"You know I love the water," Killian agreed and the two headed in the direction of the water.

"It's so beautiful out tonight," Emma said.

"Almost as beautiful as you love," Killian insisted. Emma felt her cheeks heat up and looked away so he would not notice she was blushing.

"You and your charm," Emma playfully rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey love?" Killian asked. Emma turned to face the man she loved and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"Do you think about our future?" Killian asked, suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Do you ever think about the two of us getting married and having a family one day?" Killian elaborated. Emma widened her eyes and looked down. Killian saw this and placed two fingers under her chin and guided her head back up to look at him. "Don't close off on me, love."

"Marriage has always scared me. Knowing that one day the person you are married to could just leave you scares me," Emma explained.

"Do you think I would leave you?" Killian asked, grabbing her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Honestly?" Emma asked and saw him nod in response. "No. I trust you when you say that you are always going to be here for me and that you will love me forever."

"Then you would marry me?" Killian asked.

"What?" Emma asked, surprise on her face.

"If I asked you to marry me, love, would you?" Killian asked.

"Are you asking me?" Emma asked.

"I want to build a future with you and I want you to be my wife," Killian said.

"Are you asking me?" Emma repeated. She saw Killian reach into his pocket and pull out a small velvet box. She widened her eyes in surprise and looked into his eyes. "Is that a ring?"

"I've been carrying this around with me for quite some time now," Killian admitted. "I have been looking for the perfect moment to ask you to be my wife and then I had a thought. There is no such thing as a perfect moment, love. You have to make the moment perfect. Every moment I spend with you is perfect to me and I would like to continue building a lifetime of perfect moments together. It would be my greatest honor, if you would be my wife." Killian dropped down to one knee and opened the velvet box. Inside was a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring. There was a diamond in the middle and then a small diamond on either side of it. It screamed Emma Swan. "Would you do me the pleasure of marrying me, love?"

"Yes," Emma nodded urgently.

"Aye?" Killian asked, a smile on his face.

"Of course I will marry you," Emma insisted. Killian took the ring out of the box, slipped it onto her finger and then stood up to pull her in for a passionate kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. "I love you."

"I love you too," Killian said before leaning in for another kiss.

The two had gone through more in their lives than they could count. They had bad moments and good moments. They fought and loved. They lost loved ones and built new relationships. Through it all, there was one thing that they were certain of. The love that they had for each other would get them through it all. There was no situation that could tear apart the bond that they had built. Emma was always terrified of tying herself to one person for the rest of her life. As she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, she was not scared anymore. She was ready to take on this next chapter with Killian by her side.


End file.
